Chaos
by Bagilia
Summary: HALEB-/She wouldn't, for the longest time, remember this day, Hanna Marin didn't know of her great destiny.\ Hanna found that in a matter of seconds, that the dark cloud of power disappeared. His smile was infectious, and his dimples, heartwarming. His eyes sparkled with amusement. \ AU, Greek Mythology Haleb.


**A/N: Don't judge me. I know, I can't handle one multi-chapter, but here I am publishing another! What the fuck, right? But, meh. To all those waiting for an update on MHWY: It's coming. I'm just blocked. PLEASE PLEASE PM IF YOU WANT TO HELP/GIVE ME INSPIRATION!**

**If you don't know about the Hades/Persephone myth, please, go check it out! I consider one of the most epic romances in all of history, and well, I just love my Greek Mythology. **

**To sum it up: AU, modernized version of the Hades/Persephone myth, haleb style. Again, test chapter. This will only be continued if it gets 20 positive reviews. **

**This one's specially for my dirty, kinky mistress :***

**XXXXXXX**

"_Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another."_

― _Homer, The Iliad_

**XXXXXXX**

Hanna Marin hated it when Spencer Hastings bosses her around. She really didn't want to get her yellow dress dirty. Spencer had promised that she would get the flowers for the castle, but in the end, Hanna had to do it. She hated this side of the park, It was right next door to the cemetery, and it gave her the chills.

And so ten year old Hanna Marin knelt down onto the ground, humming as she picked out the various flowers she could see. Red, yellow, white, pink. She wouldn't, for the longest time, remember this day. Not until she was his.

No, Hanna Marin didn't know of her great destiny. That, one day she would wake up and find her love regarded as one of the most epic romances in all of time.

All Hanna cares about now, is picking the right flowers. And Hanna loves flowers, especially the white ones. Hanna loves the color white. More than pink, and that was saying something. Somehow, the color was free. Free from influence. There was no control, it was pure. And it was beautiful.

It was the same about black. Hanna loved, that without the two colors, nothing in the world would exist. They were the basis for all human nature.

But, when black and white were mixed, they created a grey that Hanna hates. She thought they deserved to be separate, and never mix.

Suddenly, Hanna hears the sound of a horse approaching. Slowly, she puts the flowers back down, and whips her head around.

Behind her, stands a magnificent horse. It was charcoal black, and had the most soul searching eyes she has ever seen. Finally, she peels her eyes from the dark beauty to the man on the horse.

He too, was black. Dressed in black, that was. It complimented his olive skin, and his locks of hair shaped his face well. He radiated an aura of power, and suddenly, Hanna takes a step back in fear. Out of the horse, or him? She didn't know.

He slowly jumps off of his horse, and began to take powerful strides towards her. He was tall, lean, and had the shoulders of those movie stars she would watch with her mother.

He leans down to her level, and smiles while looking at her directly in the eyes, and Hanna finds that in a matter of seconds, that the dark cloud of power disappeared. His smile was infectious, and his dimples, heartwarming. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

He leans forward, even further, before whispering to Hanna, "Are you scared of my horse, princess?"

Hanna puffs up indignantly, "My name isn't princess. It's Hanna. And I've never been around a horse before."

He chuckles, and pokes the tip of her nose, "But princess seems so fitting for a girl like you. And Aethon here is dying to know you."

"Aethon?" Hanna scrunches up her nose, "Why would you name your horse Aethon?"

The man slowly gets back onto his two feet, before laying a hand on his magnificent beast, "Aethon is the Greek word for swift. And when he's happy, Aethon over here is as swift as an arrow."

"Really?" Hanna giggles, and then stares up in awe at Athen, Aethon, whatever he said the horse's name was.

The man stretched his hand out towards her, "Come on, princess Hanna."

Hanna blushes at her new nickname, but allows him to pick her up. Timidly, she touches the side of his mane, and gasping at how soft it was. Without thinking, she turns around to ask the man, "What shampoo do you use on him?"

The man guffaws at Hanna's question, "I'm not sure, I'll have to get back to you on that." They stay in silence for a few minutes, until Hanna asks to be put down on the ground again.

The man put her down, and kneels forward again, "Still scared of horses, princess?"

This time, Hanna doesn't object to the new nickname. She slowly shakes her head, "Not really, I like him."

Aethon snorted, and bent down to eat some grass. The man smirks, "He likes you too."

Hanna lets out another giggle, and smiles uncontrollably, "He's funny. He's nice."

"What about me?"

"You're nice too." Hanna pauses, "You let me pet your horse, so I guess that makes you nice."

"Well, I'm glad that you think of me as nice." The man pauses, "One day, I'll show you how swift Aethon really is."

"One day?" Hanna frowns, "Why not now?" she was excited now.

"Because your friend's here to get you." His gaze flickers to the brunette slowly walking towards them.

"Oh no!" Hanna exclaims, "I was supposed to bring her back flowers ages ago. I should get back now." She smiles warmly at him, before hugging him tightly.

The man was warmed by her actions, and hugs her back, before letting her go, she had barely walked a few steps, before he calls out after her,

"Hanna."

She turns around, giving him a questioning look, "Looks like you forgot your flowers, princess." He picks up the flowers and walks towards her.

She grabs out for them, and smiles, "Thanks." She whips her head back towards Spencer, before looking up at him with her innocent doe like eyes,

"You won't forget about Aethon's shampoo, will you?"

"I won't princess, I promise."

**XXXXXX**

Caleb walks majestically through the great black doors which lead towards his humble abode.

The dark aura around him seems to grow as he makes his way into the grand main room, through the great oak doors.

The sound of a pair of footsteps lingers in his ears even after he's stopped walking.

"Toby." He says, without even turning around. It's of no surprise to him that his brother has followed him here. He was a curious one, after all.

"How do you even know it's me?" Toby saunters past Caleb, and without hesitation, takes a seat in an arm chair. "How did you know I wasn't, say, Aria?"

Caleb smirks, and just shrugged his shoulders, "Lucky guess."

"And how was your little trip to the land above?"

Caleb pauses, remembering Hanna and her innocent nature, and her simplicity, "Intriguing."

"Intriguing?"

"As in different. A good different." Caleb sinks into an armchair, rubbing his forehead, "And tiring."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, Aria isn't going to like this."

Caleb scoffs. Aria couldn't do anything. He held the greatest power here.

He was, after all, The King Of The Underworld.

Nothing could upset him now, the image of Hanna's innocent laughter, her purity, curiosity. He was mesmerized by her, the very thought of her was intoxicating, and left him breathless.

Toby sniggers at his brother's reaction. He walks over to the black cabinet before pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He's pouring the amber liquid into the two glasses, when Caleb suddenly breaks their silence,

"I met her."

Toby pauses, turns around, walks towards his brother. "How are you so sure?"

He hands Caleb a glass of scotch.

"It's her Toby, I'm sure of it, it's her. She's just like how Aria said she would be."

"The prophecy wasn't supposed to come true for another couple of years."

"She's just a small girl right now, we still have time." Caleb leans back, further into the armchair before bringing the glass of scotch up against his lips. The liquid burning, as it traveled past his lips and into his mouth.

"We should have Aria check out, just to be sure."

Caleb sits up, exasperated. "It's her, I know it." He pauses, "She needs to be protected. If anyone finds out it's her…." Caleb trails off, biting his bottom lip.

"We'll send someone." Toby meets his brother's eyes from across the room. "I promise, We'll keep her safe. But first, we need to see Aria."

Caleb scoffs. "What's she going to do? She's already told us everything. We're wasting time Toby. "

"She could be insightful, maybe she knew this was going to happen." Toby pleads with his brother.

"Of course she did, it's what she does."

"Then why would she hide it from you?"

Caleb frowns, furrows his eyebrows. "I don't know."

"Exactly my point, brother. Maybe she expects you to confront her after you met her."

Caleb pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, let's go. "

**XXXXXXX**

Aria Montgomery was furious. How dare he, venture up to the land like that? He was aware of the consequences. What if someone spotted him? Moreover, what if he met _her? _It was too early. She didn't know what the consequences would be like.

She was an oracle; there was only so much she could do. As much she hates it, she couldn't control every- god damn-thing in the world. She widens her eyes, as she heard the two footsteps approaching the door. She could sense him, and his darkness as he approached her door. It must have happened. But how? This was a good seven to eight years early.

Aria quickly adjusts her long, flowing white robes, before making her way towards the door. She opens it, hesitating for a few moments.

"Caleb." She tries to sound surprised. "How was the land of the living?"

Caleb walks past her, "Fine." He says, nonchalantly before taking a seat at the table, next to her crystal ball.

Toby enters the room and lays a hand on Aria's shoulder. "We have some talking to do."

"About what?" Aria tries not to sound nervous.

"_Her._" Caleb simply answers, looking Aria in the eye.

Aria groans, "I've already sad everything that's left to said. What more could you want?"

"Maybe, perhaps, you forgot to mention when I would meet her." Caleb walks towards her, looking at her threateningly.

Aria gasps. Caleb had just confirmed her thoughts. "You met her." She strides forward towards him, before placing two fingertips on either side of his temporal bones. She closes her eyes as the visions begin to flood in, her innocent laughter, her warm hug, her eyes. She can barely make out their conversations, and the power is so strong, she struggles to maintain the connection with his subconscious.

Aria quickly opened her eyes before taking a step backward. "It's her….but, how?"

"You knew." Caleb growls, taking a step forward.

"I didn't" she deadpanned.

"Lies." Caleb silently threatens her with his eyes.

"I warned you not to go up there so often." She whispers. She takes a step closer before placing a hand on his cheek. "It's too early, I don't know what's happening. We were supposed to have time."

"We do, she's just a little girl." Toby interjects, "It must have just been a coincidence."

"Yes." Aria decides matter-of-factedly. "A coincidence."

She sweeps across the room towards the door, "And now, if you don't mind gentlemen, I have some work to do."

Caleb and Toby leave without a word, leaving Aria to her thoughts. What was happening? A prophecy, coming early? This was unheard of.

Maybe their love was so strong, they couldn't even stay apart, she jokes to herself, not knowing how true her words are.

**XXXXXXX**

"We have to send someone to protect her." Caleb glances over at Toby, as he descended onto his throne.

"I'll take care of it." Toby promises.

"We'll need to send someone we trust. I won't take a risk."

"I agree." Toby says pensively. "I'll tell Ezra to be ready within the next few hours."

Toby knew that Ezra, his brother's most faithful solider, would be the first person Caleb would consider for the job.

"Oh no, Brother. We aren't sending Ezra."

Toby straightens his back and looks at his brother, a puzzled look on his face. "Who else?"

"You, my dear brother. You will protect her."

Toby rises, and makes his way towards Caleb, "I think I would be of much greater help here."

"No", Caleb states. "There's nobody in the world I trust as much as you. Take Ezra along if you want, but you must be the one."

Toby knows better than to question his brother's judgement. "Very well. I shall leave soon." He makes his way towards the main door, hallway out when his brother calls out,

"Toby."

"Yeah?"

"What shampoo do we use on Aethon?"

**XXXXXXX**

"_For Hell and the foul fiend that rules  
God's everlasting fiery jails  
(Devised by rogues, dreaded by fools),  
With his grim, grisly dog that keeps the door,  
Are senseless stories, idle tales,  
Dreams, whimseys, and no more." _

_-John Wilmot._

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Let me know! Sound off below in the reviews! Please review! I love them almost as much as I love peanut butter, and I luuuuuuurrrrrrvvvvveeeee peanut butter. **

**Again, test chapter! WILL ONLY BE CONTINUED IF THERE ARE MORE THAN 20 POSITIVE REVIEWS! **

**XOXO  
Bagilia. **


End file.
